<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【搭讪组/千正】时间游戏 by Ariel_Gigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062071">【搭讪组/千正】时间游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi'>Ariel_Gigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※CP: 六条千景 x 纪田正臣<br/>※Author: 安柒暖</p><p>※原作基础上已交往设定……？ 私设和OOC不知道哪个来得更多一点（。）慎！！！<br/>※2018纪田正臣生日贺文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kida Masaomi/Rokujou Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【搭讪组/千正】时间游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>时间游戏</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>“你好，我是来相亲的。”</p><p>“啊不好意思，这是我老婆。”</p><p>不顾旁人诧异的目光，紧随着某人的步伐将那个一脸赌气的家伙拽出了公园的相亲角，六条千景觉得自己此刻真是冷静得不像自己。</p><p>生硬地拽着纪田正臣的手跨过了三条街道，身后并没怎么感受到预想中的阻力，然而即便如此六条千景也丝毫不敢有所放松——他可还记得刚才某人在一瞬之间跑得比兔子还快的敏捷。</p><p>一路闷头走着将人带进一条偏僻无人的小巷，踏入巷口的同时他手上突然发力，胳膊一拧将那人猛地拽至自己面前，也不管对方因为肩膀毫无预警地擦到墙壁发出的小声痛呼，他身体就着转弯的力道向前用力撑在墙壁上。</p><p>于是纪田正臣就这么被圈在了六条前景在身体和墙壁之间构出的狭小空间里。</p><p> </p><p>“……话说到一半就跑，你这是什么意思。”</p><p>确认对方没处再逃了，六条千景低头看着被牢牢圈在自己怀里的人，开口。</p><p>纪田正臣却好像没听见他的话，嘴唇紧抿，低头揉着自己被拽得通红的右手，金色的碎发遮住眼睛看不清表情。</p><p>于是微妙的沉默气氛在两人之间悄悄蔓延。</p><p>等了一会儿也没见回应，看着对方似乎打算完全无视自己的存在，六条千景顿时觉得心里的烦躁加重了一层。</p><p>“正臣……？”</p><p>皱了皱眉，他俯下身想要看清对方的表情，但纪田正臣仿佛下定了决心要与他对着干一样，转了转脑袋又一次躲过了他的视线。</p><p>“正臣……”</p><p>语气里隐约带上了怒意，六条千景刚要发作，纪田正臣却好像算准了时间，在这时略微扬了扬头，眼神懒懒地瞥过千景，挑了挑眉，然后不等六条千景有何反应，又飞快地放下视线，继续着之前的动作按揉起手腕来，不知是心不在焉还是纯粹为了敷衍，动作粗糙得要命。</p><p>虽然只是短短的一瞬，这样的小动作也已经完完全全被六条千景捕捉到了。</p><p>叹了口气，原想着这次绝对不能心软认输，六条千景最终却还是忍耐不住疼惜地举手投降。</p><p>站直了身体，他放下撑在墙壁上的手不再去担心对方趁机跑走，千景一言不发地执起纪田正臣被自己拽红的手掌轻揉起来。</p><p> </p><p>这回正臣却也没再逃跑。</p><p>安静地注视了一会儿两人牵着的手，他动了动喉结，看着对方低头按揉着他手心的专注模样，正臣侧过头犹豫了半晌，然后才终于发了声。</p><p>“好吧我承认我在闹别扭。”</p><p>终于听到了对方的声音，六条千景飞快地抬起头。</p><p>“可我就是不想原谅你。”</p><p>他歪了歪脑袋，顿了一顿。</p><p>“所以，”</p><p>趁着对方露出一脸错愕的表情，正臣快速地抽回自己的手。</p><p>“你可以去忙你的了。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>“额……也就是说，你现在是在和六条先生……吵架？”</p><p>午饭时间，龙之峰帝人举着还没来得及吃上几口的盒饭，看着对面一脸镇静看不出情绪的友人，拧着眉头斟酌着用词。</p><p>“准确地说是冷战。啊杏里，那个煎蛋卷给我一个。”</p><p>听话地递了一个蛋卷过去，杏里悄悄和帝人交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“那六条先生他……“</p><p>“谁知道在哪个地方搂着他的Linda或者Lucia鬼混呢吧。”</p><p>仿佛丝毫不以为意地扒了一大口米饭，纪田正臣边说边“吧唧吧唧”地嚼开了声。</p><p>帝人和杏里你看看我，我看看你。</p><p>最终还是帝人硬着头皮又开了口：“可是六条先生他……是因为家里的原因才回去的吧……”</p><p>话音未落，只听“啪”地一声，纪田正臣重重地将筷子扣在饭盒上，突如其来的动作吓得帝人下意识地向后缩了一缩。</p><p>“可是他从来都没说过他家在那么远的地方啊？！”</p><p> </p><p>说到这件事纪田正臣就气不打一处来。</p><p>他想起几天前和六条千景外出采购，原本只是随意地闲聊着挑选晚饭的食材，突然那个人似乎是想起了什么，用着“今晚我们吃乌冬面吧”的轻快语气对他说：“对了正臣，我老爹昨天来电话了，过几天我要回一趟家。”</p><p>如此轻松的氛围之下，他边推着购物车边环顾着四周的货架，一时之间还没觉得有什么，只是反射性地回应道：“哦，你要回埼玉吗？记得带点特产回来啊。”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>察觉到一直跟在身边的人这么说着突然停下了脚步，纪田正臣有些疑惑地回过头。</p><p>只看见六条千景十分难得的表情有些严肃。</p><p>“我是说回我老爹在的家——回意大利。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“？！？！？！？！？！”</p><p> </p><p>“交往半年了，这是他第一次告诉我他是混血！如果不是这件事，他还要瞒我到什么时候？！”</p><p>举起筷子在米饭上戳出一个个小洞，纪田正臣忿忿地说。</p><p>“……可是你之前应该也没问过他吧……”</p><p>龙之峰帝人有些不确定地开口。</p><p>“这还用问吗？！这不是最初就该好好交代清楚的事吗？！”恶狠狠地瞪了一眼友人，眼神里全是“你到底站在谁那边”的含义。</p><p>“嗯……好吧，”在心里对着六条千景道了个歉，帝人很快摆正了立场，“所以你是因为六条先生隐瞒了你他的身世而生气？”</p><p>“当然不止这些。”理所当然地反驳道，纪田正臣又戳了两下饭盒里的菜，沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢停下了手里的动作。</p><p>“他还说，因为不知道发生了什么事，所以不知道需要多久才能回来……”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>告别了友人的回家路上因为少了另一个人的同行而变得有些冷清。</p><p>走在池袋街头，环视着眼前这个生活了几年的城市，他突然觉得自己似乎很久都没有好好注意过这个自己曾以为早就熟悉透了的地方了。</p><p> </p><p>从某人莫名其妙闯入他生活的时候起，自己的注意力就不知什么时候开始一点一点被他吸引。对方一副仿佛永远不会有疲惫和压力的模样，光芒四射地站在自己身前，让他有些不爽的同时，又不可否认的有些羡慕和心安。</p><p>然后就像一个恶性循环。对他了解得越多，注意力也就陷得越深。</p><p>直到某天他开玩笑般地提出交往的事，本想着对方只会一笑而过或是回敬回来，却不想方才还在和他互损的六条千景却突然间沉默了下来，一时间连带着周围的空气都仿佛下降了几度。</p><p>他突然觉得是不是自己的玩笑开过了。然而心里却又不可忽视地有一些失落。</p><p>可就在气氛尴尬到让他想要逃跑的时候，他听见那个人开了口，简简单单地回了一个“好”字，下一秒，一个顺带的深吻便压了下来。唇齿相依的刹那，他一时间被惊得无处反应。</p><p>几秒钟的错愕后，心底竟然慢慢生出几分喜悦来。</p><p> </p><p>时至今日回想起那天的事，纪田正臣的嘴角还是忍不住微微上扬。</p><p>然而如今又好像确实有些什么不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>前日从超市回去，六条千景认真地和他交代了自己的家庭，可一种莫名而来的距离感却一直萦绕在他心底，令他完全无法好好正视那个人的话语。</p><p>他曾经觉得对方虽然不想承认的比自己强上了那么一点，但这差距并不是他完全无法追赶得上的。最多不过是经验的差别而已，在这点上曾经的黄巾贼首领也不是会轻易相让的。可就在他对着未来的一切变得信心满满的时候，他突然发现自己过去追逐的不过只是那个人的幻象而已，真正的六条千景其实还在更加遥远的地方。从家庭到国籍，不用提现在的他们日常的作息都不在一个时间，连护照都还没有的他就连跟那个人一起去到他所在的地方都做不到。</p><p> </p><p>心里没由来的就有些疲惫。</p><p>而让人失落的事还不止于此。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>回到家的时候已经是深夜了。</p><p>将书包甩在地上，纪田正臣连外套都没换就一股脑倒在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>离六条千景回家已经过去三天了，大概之前是真的被他气到了吧，这期间对方竟然也没有一次主动联系他。他们之间的现状就仿佛是一场拉锯战，虽然不知道较这个劲有什么意义，但还是谁先沉不住气谁就输了。</p><p>然而心里还是不可否认有些想念的。</p><p>不用说是在今天这个日子里。</p><p> </p><p>这么想着，纪田正臣在床上打了个滚，转过身的同时，突然就瞟见对面桌上开着的电脑屏幕上似乎有什么东西在不停闪烁。</p><p>他忍不住好奇地翻身下了床。</p><p> </p><p>点开图标的时候，屏幕上突然出现了一只举着蛋糕的小狐狸。</p><p>纪田正臣怀疑自己是不是眼睛出了问题，竟然觉得那只狐狸的表情和某个远在天边的人有些相似。</p><p>只见小狐狸举着蛋糕走到屏幕中间，纷纷扬扬的礼花突然在它头顶撒下，蛋糕的蜡烛被点亮的同时，几个大字突然出现在的屏幕上方。</p><p>——“正臣，生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>纪田正臣觉得一定是屏幕光线太强了，刺得他的眼睛竟然有些微微发涩。</p><p> </p><p>当花体字逐渐消失在屏幕上的时候，某人的面孔伴着视频界面出现在了他的面前，与往常一样的绿色眸子仿佛具有什么魔力一般，看得他有些着迷。</p><p> </p><p>“生日快乐，正臣。”</p><p>那个人的笑脸映照在夕阳之下对深夜的他来说似乎耀眼得过分。</p><p>“……我说你，会不会挑时间啊？现在日本可是半夜一点哦？”</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”屏幕那头的人撑着脸颊，笑得和方才那只狐狸别无二致。</p><p>“可是啊，正臣……你在笑哦？”</p><p> </p><p>-end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>